


fiat lux (et facta est lux) – Vietnamese Translation: Thắp lên ánh sáng

by Nfowleri



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Allusions to Dante, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash really, bittersweet undertones, gotham city as (a metaphor for) hell, splits from canon somewhere around s04e03
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nfowleri/pseuds/Nfowleri
Summary: Riddler trở về Gotham sau mười năm biệt tích.





	1. Lời tựa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schism/gifts).
  * A translation of [fiat lux (et facta est lux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631317) by [schism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schism/pseuds/schism). 



_Ta đến đây dẫn người sang bên kia bờ biển; tiến vào đêm tối vĩnh hằng; tiến vào lửa và băng._

* Dante, **_Hỏa Ngục_**

****

_Ta ngân lên Hỗn Mang cùng Đêm Vĩnh Cửu, dạy bởi Nàng Thơ tuyệt thế, để liều lĩnh dấn mình xuống lòng đất tối tăm, và trỗi dậy tái hồi…_

* Milton, **_Thiên Đường Đã Mất_**

 

***

 

Có bao nhiêu nền văn hóa trên thế giới thì lại có bấy nhiêu phiên bản của lai thế, và còn nhiều hơn nữa.

Hiển nhiên, ta có thuyết lưỡng phân dân túy của Tây Phương về Thiên Đàng và Địa Ngục, được triền miên nhồi xuống cổ họng của những tín đồ và những kẻ khước từ đức tin. Ngoài ra còn có Hel, Xibalba, Naraka, Yomi, Hades, Tărâmul Celălalt, Annwn, và vô vàn phiên bản khác.

Bởi lẽ chắc hẳn phải có _thứ gì đó_ ; bởi lẽ sẽ điều trái ngược luôn quá đỗi hãi hùng để mà nghĩ đến.

Bởi lẽ mặc dù chúng mang những tên gọi khác nhau, ý niệm chỉ có một.

Tất cả chỉ để nói lên rằng: quan điểm sự sống không dừng lại ở cái chết dường như đủ phổ cập để trở thành một phần của địa vị loài người.

 

Đối với hầu hết nhân loại, lai thế – dù là đày đọa trường tồn, là địa đàng vĩnh cửu, hay là cả hai đi chăng nữa – vẫn sẽ mãi là một nơi không thể chạm tới, sự tồn tại của nó chỉ được khẳng định bởi niềm tin, không phải bằng trải nghiệm.

 _Cút xuống Địa Ngục đi_ , người ta sẽ nói thế, và chẳng hề trông mong bạn xuống đó.

Với những người khác, Địa Ngục đang chực chờ ngay trong ngóc ngách, đường tới đó chỉ cách có vài bước chân, tính từ quán bar mà bố họ vốn hay lui tới hàng đêm để uống trôi đau khổ cuộc đời, một chuyến xe dài ba tiếng từ công viên họ thường dắt chó đi bộ khi còn thơ ấu, răng va lập cập trong cái rét mướt của mùa đông, gáy đổ mồ hôi trong hơi nóng hầm hập của mùa hè.

 _Địa Ngục là các kẻ khác,_ Sartre đã viết vậy; _Thiên Đàng là một nơi trên Trần Thế,_ Belinda Carlisle từng ca lên.

Cả hai đều đúng, theo cách của riêng mình.

Tất cả cũng chỉ để nói lên rằng có bao nhiêu con người trên Trái Đất thì lại có bấy nhiêu phiên bản của Địa Ngục – và của Thiên Đàng – và nhiều hơn nữa.

Với những công dân của Gotham, Thiên Đàng chỉ là một câu chuyện thần tiên, nhưng Địa Ngục… nhìn xem, Địa Ngục chỉ là một đêm Thứ Ba nào đó, và ác quỷ của nó là những quái nhân tung hoành đường phố, một lời tiên tri tự thỏa của những vị chúa giữa đám phàm nhân.

 _Khóa chặt cửa lại, đừng cả gan ra ngoài sau khi mặt trời lặn, đừng đi vào những con hẻm kể cả giữa ban ngày, giữ bạn bè thật gần và giữ khẩu súng trên ngăn kéo bên giường_ là bài hát ru thông thường giữa một thành phố không ngủ, một thành phố dành thời gian của nó bấu víu lấy những tấm mền và khắc khoải hi vọng rằng tiếng súng nổ ngoài phố không xuyên thấu qua lớp vỏ mỏng manh của tòa nhà nơi nó đang lẩn trốn.

Phải mất rất lâu trước khi một tia hi vọng rốt cuộc, rốt cuộc cũng xuất hiện, một ánh nến bùng lên, đứng thẳng ngoan cường và ưu việt đối lập với nền đen, lung linh giữa những đám mây trong hình hài một con dơi; một kị sĩ bóng đêm mang đôi cánh thì thầm những lời hứa hẹn hão huyền về sự an nguy, bàn tay người sửa chữa và phá hủy ngang tầm, tranh đấu một chiến trận thất thế để cứu rỗi một thành phố chẳng thèm tin rằng nó còn cứu được.

Thời điểm ấy đến sớm hơn bất cứ ai có thể hi vọng, nhưng cùng lúc đó, họ vẫn khóa kín cửa và nắm chặt vũ khí dưới gối của mình.

Tuy nhiên, bằng một cách nào đó, một vài người cho phép bản thân tin tưởng rằng Dơi giữ cho họ được an toàn.

Họ _cần_ tin vào điều đó.

Kỉ nguyên của những con quái vật đang đi tới hồi kết nhưng vẫn chưa tới lúc, chưa cho tới khi chúng xé tan thành phố này, cho đến lần cuối cùng không thể nào ngăn chặn nổi – hoặc có lẽ vĩnh viễn không thể nào chặn đứng, để rồi mắc kẹt trong trận chiến vĩnh hằng hòng đoạt lấy _thứ gì đó_ trong các ngách hào Địa Ngục.

Nhưng thẳng thừng mà nói, vẫn chưa ai đoán biết được điều gì.

Và bất luận thế nào, đây không phải một câu chuyện về Dơi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đây là lời tựa nên chỉ ngắn vậy thôi, mọi người cứ yên tâm các chương sau sẽ dài hơn nhé. <3


	2. Phần I

Nếu Dante quả thật đã đúng về những ngôn từ khắc trên cổng Địa Ngục, thì những từ ngữ tương tự cũng sẽ khớp với hoa văn trên các cánh cửa của Iceberg Lounge một cách tương đối hoàn mỹ: _rũ bỏ mọi hi vọng, hỡi kẻ bước vào trong._

Có lẽ Iceberg Lounge, hoặc là ý niệm về nó, đã tồn tại rất lâu trước khi tổ tiên chủ nhân của nó đặt chân tới thành phố và nhặt lên một mảnh đá sắc để mà giáng chết thứ gì đó.

Ý niệm về chốn ấy – nơi sẽ tự mình trở thành thiên đàng, địa ngục, và luyện ngục (1) trong những năm sắp đến – nhạt nhòa trong màn sương kí ức của dòng thời gian liên tục điểm từng giây. Có lẽ nó chỉ là một không gian luân chuyển, hiện hữu song hành cả bên ngoài lẫn bên trong mạch thời gian. Bất luận thế nào, một nơi như thế, trong thâm sâu nội tại, cần một linh hồn bảo hộ, một người có thể trói buộc thứ gì đó vô hình vào thế giới hữu hình.

Tóm lại, thứ nó cần là một chủ nhân, và vào một đêm mùa thu lạnh lẽo giữa con hẻm tối tăm, bẩn thỉu, nó tìm thấy con người ấy trong Oswald Cobblepot.

Theo thuyết Plato, những ý niệm là trường tồn và vĩnh cửu – do đó Iceberg Lounge cũng phải như vậy.

Chủ nhân của nó, mặt khác… không nhất thiết phải thế.

Hai năm sau khi Dơi lần đầu cất cánh lên bầu trời cũng là mười năm kể từ cái chết đầu tiên của Oswald. Đôi chút ít hơn mười năm kể từ ngày ngã xuống, ngã xuống, ngã xuống không điểm dừng, xuyên qua không khí trước lúc va vào lòng nước lạnh băng, và rồi đắm chìm, đắm chìm, đắm chìm bất tận cho tới khi bùn đất nơi đáy cảng cào gọt dưới gót chân, đắm chìm cho tới khi không còn chốn nào để đi tiếp.

Ở một kiếp người khác, có lẽ hắn đã tranh đấu từ lâu, trước khi mọi điều có thể tiến xa đến thế.

Ở một kiếp người khác, có lẽ hắn đã mặc cho lòng nước chiếm hữu lấy mình.

Nhưng kể cả ở Địa Ngục, vẫn còn đó một tia sáng lập lòe của thứ bất kham mang tên Số Phận, và Số Phận vẫn chưa buông tha hắn – hắn bị trói buộc vào một điều trường tồn và vĩnh cửu, trói buộc với Iceberg Lounge bằng cả hiện thân lẫn máu của mình.

Và thánh thần biết được hắn đã tuôn và rỉ máu đủ cho một trăm kiếp người.

Vậy nên, Oswald Cobblepot trỗi dậy từ lòng nước, không quá vẻ vang nhưng cũng chẳng hề chiến bại, cào đường leo về nơi đỉnh ngọn và báo đáp sạch oán thù, hoặc ít nhất là trong chừng mực mà Số Phận cho phép.

Sống là chết cả nghìn cái chết.

_Trước khi ta xuất hiện chẳng có gì được tạo ra ngoài những điều bất diệt, và ta chịu đựng đến vĩnh hằng._

Thánh thần giữa phàm nhân.

Quái vật giữa thánh thần.

Sói đội lốt cừu và cừu đội lốt sói.

Chúc ngươi may mắn phân biệt được đâu là đâu.

Đã gần mười năm kể từ ngày con tim hắn nói lời từ biệt, tan biến vào màn đêm không một dấu vết, không để lại gì phía sau ngoài một vũng nước giá băng và những câu hỏi chưa được trả lời.

Và Cánh Cụt đã kiếm tìm, đã tiêu tốn hai năm nỗ lực để tìm ra kẻ trốn chạy phiền hà ấy nhưng vô ích; sau đó, những mối lo ngại cấp thiết hơn đã chiếm lấy sự chú tâm của hắn.

Con tim hắn có thể đợi.

Thành phố thì không.

 

***

 

Trái tim hắn trở lại đúng mười năm sau ngày ấy, cồn cào thi vị đến tận cùng.

Những năm qua đã diễn tiến thật nhẹ nhàng, nhẹ nhàng với hắn hơn tất thảy những tháng ngày trước đó, đã lâu lắm rồi nhưng đồng thời cũng chỉ là một khoảnh khắc mà thôi, gần một phần tư cuộc đời hắn vừa trôi qua trong nháy mắt, vừa kéo dài lê thê vô tận.

Tóm lại, vẫn là một quãng thời gian dài.

Có lẽ nó đáng ra không nhất thiết phải dài đến thế.

Quầy rượu đã đóng cửa, những vị khách dây dưa cuối cùng đã rời đi và các nhân viên đang trên đường trở về nhà, dù đó có là đâu đi chăng nữa – làm như hắn đủ quan tâm để mà ghi nhớ.

Dù sao thì quan trọng gì chứ, khi mà giờ đây hắn cuối cùng cũng khắc dấu được một chốn cho mình giữa thành phố này?

Cánh Cụt cung cấp một dịch vụ thiết yếu, cời tiền về và chẳng còn can hệ đến chuyện chính trị nữa.

Làm khuôn mặt quần chúng của tội phạm thế giới ngầm chỉ gây cho hắn khổ ải mà thôi, đó là vào những ngày xưa cũ, còn giờ đây hắn đã tỉnh táo hơn rồi.

Nhưng rốt cuộc thì trong số đó vẫn chẳng có gì quan trọng: trái tim hắn trở lại, và chắc chắn sẽ khơi mào chiến tranh.

Và phải chăng đó chỉ là minh chứng dành cho thớ cơ ngu ngốc trong lồng ngực hắn, thứ khiến cho nhịp tim dồn dập bất chấp tất thảy thời cuộc đã tàn, tất thảy những năm tháng đã qua dùng để học cách lãng quên. Quên đi sắc màu rõ rệt của đôi mắt vẫn được giấu sau cặp kính, quên đi đường nét của cổ họng ấy – vẫn được thắt quanh bởi một chiếc cà vạt y như ngày trước, quên đi đường môi cong cùng quai hàm nọ.

Mười năm, đã cạn khô khoảnh khắc con tim hắn bước vào phòng như thể đó chỉ là một đêm bất kì nào khác; giọng nói vẫn ám ảnh trong mộng tưởng cất lên gọi tên của hắn, và nó vọng lại với trọng lượng vô ngần, vắt kiệt sinh khí khỏi phổi hắn, để lại dư vị quy hàng ngọt đắng nằm trên lưỡi.

Như thể một cơn mơ.

Khác với những giấc mơ nơi hắn ngã xuống, ngã xuống, ngã xuống không điểm dừng, xuyên qua không khí trước lúc va vào lòng nước lạnh băng, và rồi đắm chìm, đắm chìm, đắm chìm bất tận cho tới khi bùn đất nơi đáy cảng cào gọt dưới gót chân, đắm chìm cho tới khi không còn chốn nào để đi tiếp.

Không, giấc mơ này còn quỷ quyệt hơn nhiều, bởi nó bỏ lại hắn với hi vọng; chính xác là hi vọng về điều gì, hắn cũng không biết nữa.

Đối lập với bức nền ánh bạc cùng lam đậm, trái tim hắn là một mảng lục tung tóe, hãi hùng và đẹp đẽ trong cùng một thực thể, đòi hỏi sự chú ý của hắn đến từng li.

Vậy ra đây là một kết thúc; Oswald không cho phép mình nhìn nhận nó thành bất cứ điều gì khác.

Thế nên, hắn quay lưng, đi tới quầy bar và rót cho mình một ly rượu.

 _“Tôi chắc rằng anh đến đây để giết tôi, bạn cũ à,”_ hắn nói sau khi đã nốc cạn ly, vẫn đối lưng với kẻ kia.

Ngôn từ vang vọng khắp căn phòng, một khúc lặp của bản nhạc chưa từng được viết nên.

 _“Tôi không còn là con người trước đây nữa,”_ trái tim hắn đáp lại với một tiếng cười giận dỗi hồ nghi, xích lại gần hơn cho tới khi gã dựa vào quầy bar, những tia vui thú trong đôi mắt sau mặt nạ đủ sáng để mà thiêu đốt. _“Tôi thấy mừng vì điều đó không áp dụng được với anh.”_

 _“Làm như anh biết được,”_ hắn bật lại, tay hắn run rẩy trong khi rót thêm cho mình một ly nữa. _“Anh đã bỏ đi.”_

Trái tim hắn bật cười lần nữa, vẻ vui thú được thế chỗ bởi… trìu mến ư?

Điều gì đó hiểm nguy như thế.

 _“Tôi không tới đây để giết anh, Oswald, nếu đó là điều anh lo ngại,”_ trái tim hắn cất tiếng và ngả vào, đủ gần để hắn đáng ra có thể cảm nhận được từng luồng thở nhẹ nhàng ra vào phổi gã.

Nhưng chẳng có gì.

Trái tim hắn lùi lại, phá lên cười, khuôn mặt gã vặn xoắn thành một vẻ cay nghiệt.

Điều tiếp theo mà hắn nhớ được, chính là bật dậy trên giường với cổ họng nghẹn ứ và cẳng chân đau buốt.

Chỉ là một giấc mơ.

Một giấc mơ tệ hại và quỷ quyệt.

 

***

 

Lễ kỉ niệm mười năm qua đi, bình lặng và không có lấy một chút thi vị nào.

Có một con Dơi quấy nhiễu đường phố, và hắn mặc cho những kẻ khác đuổi theo nó, còn bản thân thì mãn nguyện trong cuộc đời mình đã dựng nên. Thực chất chẳng hạnh phúc gì, nhưng dù sao vẫn mãn nguyện. Hạnh phúc là thứ hương vị đã bị quên lãng từ lâu, chôn sâu dưới nơi nào đó, giống như kí ức về cha mẹ hắn.

Có lẽ hắn _đang_ trở nên quá già cho việc này rồi.

Chiếc tivi đặt trong góc văn phòng của hắn om sòm hết bản tin này đến bản tin khác về một cuộc đào tẩu nữa của tên tâm thần nhăn nhở đó, và kèm theo đấy là những hình ảnh mới nhất của Dơi. Công chúng vẫn chưa biết liệu có nên tin rằng điều đó là thật, hai năm với đầy những thước phim và ảnh chụp vẫn chưa đủ bằng chứng cho những kẻ không dám đặt lòng tin.

Hắn biết rõ hơn thế.

Hắn đã gặp Dơi, thậm chí còn nói chuyện với nó. Đã nghe thấy âm thanh kim khí gờn sỏi phát ra từ bộ điều biến giọng khỏa lấp Iceberg Lounge, đã quan sát Dơi rít lên những lời đe dọa và truyền tải những tối hậu thư, cứ như nó sở hữu thế lực đòn bẩy nào đó – mặc dù hắn có thể không phải thiên tài, Oswald đủ khôn ngoan để biết cách rửa nguồn thu của mình, biết cách tránh khỏi tầm nhìn của Dơi gần như hoàn toàn.

Đủ khôn ngoan để hiểu những kẻ đeo đuổi Dơi sẽ luôn rước họa vào thân.

Cánh Cụt đã mất mát quá đủ các nhân viên và khách hàng có giá trị vào tay Dơi, những kẻ ấy bị đày tới các khoang chứa trong lòng Arkham và bị lãng quên cho đến khi chúng hoàn toàn đánh mất bản thân mình hoặc bò ra để tiếp tục những mánh lới cũ, vặn xoắn và biến dạng thành một thứ hắn không còn nhận diện nổi.

Hắn đã nói với Dơi điều ấy, cười vào mặt nó khi nó tìm đến hắn, khi nó trông đợi hắn co rúm lại giống như đám diễu hành quái nhân với trang phục dị hợm theo đuôi mình.

Khác với nhiều kẻ trong số chúng, Oswald có khả năng quản chế bản thân.

Và hắn đã nhìn thấy một tia thất vọng nơi đôi vai của Dơi dốc xuống lúc nó nhận ra bộ dạng của mình chẳng mang lại tác dụng gì, nhìn thấy những bánh răng trong trí óc của nó xoay vần khi Dơi lặng lẽ quan sát hắn, gợi nhắc đến đau đớn về một điều gì đó – _một người nào đó_ – hắn đã quyết phải quên.

Dơi hẳn cũng đã nhận ra – vậy nên, có lẽ nó rốt cuộc chẳng phải một ác quỷ phục thù từ chốn âm ty, mà quả nhiên chỉ là một con người bên dưới lớp áo chống đạn và da thuộc ấy – và hẳn cũng đã biết được gì đó về quá khứ của hắn, bởi nó đã nhún nhường. Thật đáng ngạc nhiên, nếu xét tới thói bạo lực thông thường của nó, nhưng hắn vốn dĩ đâu muốn Dơi nhăm nhe sau lưng mình.

 _Đi mà đuổi bắt tên khùng hớn hở của anh,_ hắn nói, sự kiệt quệ đổ lên mình hắn theo từng đợt sóng. _Hoặc là Scarecrow ấy; tôi nghe nói hắn lại trở về thành phố rồi. Không thì tên nhãi Sionis, Tetch, Zsasz, Grundy, Croc, hay bất cứ kẻ nào khác cũng được – còn rất nhiều quái nhân để anh chơi đùa mà._

 _Đừng nghĩ mình khác gì bọn họ, Cánh Cụt,_ nó đáp lại, khoanh tay, dứt khoát nhấn mạnh biệt danh của hắn, mắt nó có lẽ đang nheo lại đâu đó đằng sau tấm trùm đầu và đám phấn đen kia. _Ông cũng là một tội phạm. Rồi ông sẽ nhận được kết cục xứng đáng._

 _Và sẽ có công lý cho tất cả mọi người,_ hắn trả lời, nâng ly cảm thán cùng Dơi, mỉm cười hòa nhã. _Đi chơi với lũ nhóc kia ấy. Hãy để lão già này được yên._

Dơi bật cười móc mỉa, bực bội bởi sự khước từ, nhưng… mọi người đều biết Dơi không hề giết chóc, quả là thánh nhân công lý cao thượng. Và cũng như bản thân Oswald, Dơi hiểu rõ rằng hắn chưa làm gì đáng để nó phải chú ý, ít nhất không phải vào đêm đó.

 _Tôi sẽ theo sát ông,_ nó nói, bỏ lại điềm báo thoảng qua trong không trung giữa hai người họ.

Thực sự gần như đáng mến đấy, lòng tự tin, cùng phán quyết đó. Như thể nó thực sự tin rằng Cánh Cụt chỉ là một trong số đám nhãi ranh đóng vai vua và nữ hoàng trên đường phố.

 _Anh sẽ chẳng tìm được gì đâu,_ hắn đáp, nốc một hơi rượu thật dài, nụ cười vẫn đinh ninh không lay chuyển. _Đừng phí thời gian._

Dơi lại bật cười móc mỉa, nhưng, may thay, cuối cùng cũng bỏ đi sau một hai lời đe dọa nữa.

Oswald chờ cho tới lúc hắn chắc chắn nó đã đi hẳn trước khi hạ khóe môi.

 

***

 

Hắn đáng ra phải biết trông đợi những thứ không ngờ.

Chẳng phải hắn đã tự nhủ với mình nhiều năm về trước hay sao?

_Tôi biết anh._

Ban đầu chỉ là những tiếng thì thầm, kín đáo lan truyền giữa những vị khách quen của hắn, những lời đó tìm đến tai hắn một, hai ngày quá muộn. Đáng lẽ Oswald đã kịp chuẩn bị kĩ càng hơn, đã có thời giờ nghĩ ra chiến thuật gì đó – nhưng sau bấy lâu nay, hắn biết gì về người đàn ông giờ đang đứng trước mặt mình cơ chứ, một người bằng xương bằng thịt thay vì một giấc mộng bị lãng quên nửa vời?

Việc gặp mặt gã lúc này đây mới trớ trêu làm sao, gần như không đổi thay nhưng đã hoàn toàn khác biệt, như thể một kẻ lạ mặt khoác lên thân xác người bạn cũ của hắn chẳng khác gì một bộ trang phục lệch cỡ. Ánh bạc hai bên thái dương, thêm một vài vết nhăn mới hằn trên trán, nhưng đôi mắt, đằng sau lớp mặt nạ thế chỗ cặp kính… Bất kể bấy lâu, vẫn cứ y nguyên.

Thế nhưng, kẻ đáp lại ánh nhìn của hắn từ phía sau đôi mắt ấy không phải con người cũ của gã, không nhìn hắn như cách gã từng nhìn, không biểu lộ cảm xúc nào ngoài một tia hiếu kì.

Không giận dữ, không thanh thản, không hạnh phúc – không gì hết.

Vậy ra đây là một kết thúc; Oswald không cho phép mình nhìn nhận nó thành bất cứ điều gì khác.

Hắn suýt nữa thành công trong việc thuyết phục bản thân rằng đây chỉ là một giấc mơ khác mà thôi, nhưng nhịp tim liên hồi và đôi tay bồn chồn của hắn lại chứng minh hiện thực.

Nó thật sự đang diễn ra.

 _Gã_ đã trở lại, sau bấy lâu nay; đúng mười năm và một tháng sau khi gã bỏ đi; quả thật thi vị đến cồn cào.

“Tôi chắc rằng anh đến đây để giết tôi, bạn cũ à,” Oswald nói, từ ngữ nhạt nhòa giữa không gian mênh mang, trống rỗng.

Đáng ra sẽ tử tế hơn nếu hắn chịu một cuộc hành quyết công khai, hắn nghĩ, thà rằng Ed xuất hiện giữa giờ cao điểm khi quầy rượu còn đầy khách khứa và nhân viên. Đầy nhân chứng, nói trắng ra là vậy, tuy hắn đã đoán biết được rằng bất cứ phương cách đau đớn gì được định đoạt cho cái chết của mình đều sẽ trở thành một kì quan, dù cho không có lấy một khán giả nào đi nữa.

Có lẽ còn là một điều gì đó để hàm ơn.

Rốt cuộc thì, hắn vốn dĩ đã luôn mê đắm một cảnh tượng hoành tráng.

Trái tim của hắn – Ed, hắn phải nhắc nhở mình như thế, chỉ là Ed mà thôi – nhìn về hắn đăm chiêu, ánh mắt không thể lí giải trốn sau mặt nạ.

Như thể không một dấu vết nào về con người xưa cũ của gã còn sót lại, và than ôi, sẽ dễ dàng hơn biết bao nếu hắn phải đối mặt với thù hằn.

Thứ đó, hắn hiểu, và đã biết cách để mà hóa giải – hoặc ít nhất là ứng phó.

Nhưng thứ này, nó là một điều mới mẻ, một điều xa lạ: không hoàn toàn là Ed, nhưng cũng chẳng hoàn toàn là Riddler.

Hắn không rõ liệu mình phải luận giải nó ra sao.

Sự yên lặng thật nặng nhọc, trọng lượng của nó bị đè nén, bị chèn ép bởi… một điều gì đó.

Phải duy trì thế đứng khiến bên chân bị thương của hắn run giật âm ỉ, chấp chới bùng phát cơn đau buốt, vậy nên hắn chấp nhận số phận của mình, dù nó có là gì đi nữa, mà ngồi xuống bên quầy bar và rót cho mình một ly rượu.

Một phút sau, tiếng cánh cửa nặng nề đóng lại khiến hắn quay lưng, với ly rượu đầy vẫn nằm trong tay, để nhận ra căn phòng phía sau hoàn toàn trống trải.

Sống là chết cả nghìn cái chết.

 

***

 

Vài tuần tiếp theo trôi qua yên ắng.

Dơi ở đâu đó ngoài kia, nhào nặn thành phố với tay đấm chân đá liên hoàn, giờ đây nó chỉ là một mối bất tiện. Hắn kinh sợ cái ngày nó quyết định trở thành điều gì hơn thế.

Ed Nygma cũng đang ở đâu đó ngoài kia.

Hắn không biết cụ thể nơi nào, nhưng biết rõ thông tin sẽ đến với hắn chỉ cần một cái phẩy tay, ấy vậy mà…

Thứ thông tin ấy là một sự cám dỗ.

Có lẽ là một nhành ô-liu (2).

Có lẽ là một vũ khí. Thứ vũ khí hắn không chắc liệu mình có muốn cầm lên lần nữa.

Mọi điều đã thay đổi trong suốt mười năm qua.

 _Hắn_ đã đổi thay.

Có vẻ Ed cũng vậy.

Và biết được gã đang làm gì khác với việc biết được gã đang hành động từ đâu; hắn biết rằng Ed dường như đã rút khỏi sự nghiệp từng một lần tương đồng của họ và hoàn lương.

Edward Nygma, một thám tử tư.

Sau khi nguôi ngoai bất ngờ lúc ban đầu, hắn đã muốn phá lên cười; rốt cuộc thì Ed vẫn áp đảo Riddler.

Có lẽ sắp tới hắn sẽ thu xếp một chuyến thăm công chuyện. Sau cùng, hắn đã quyết định thiết lập hình ảnh bản thân với tư cách một nguồn cung cấp thông tin bởi không có ai khác nắm vị trí đó.

Bởi nếu như hắn vốn đã làm vậy rồi, thì tại sao lại không kiếm chác từ việc này cơ chứ?

Bởi nếu như đây là tầng địa ngục thứ tư, thì hắn phải là Plutus (3). Được thôi, có lẽ không còn quyền lực như trước, nhưng hắn vẫn còn tầm ảnh hưởng, cộng với cả bề ngoài danh chính ngôn thuận nữa. Sau cùng thì cai trị âm thầm từ bóng tối vẫn dễ dàng hơn công khai trong điểm sáng.

Công bằng mà nói, điều hành quầy rượu không thôi cũng đã đủ lời lãi, nhưng kèm theo tiếng tăm của nó trong giới tội phạm cũng như giới thượng lưu, thì… _đó_ mới đúng là công thức của thành công.

Rốt cuộc, người ta luôn trả giá hậu hĩnh để được chiêm ngưỡng những quái nhân của Gotham.

Và cho dù hắn có thích hay không, bất kể thế nào đi nữa, một vài người vẫn nhớ tới Riddler.

Cộng thêm gã vào hàng lối khách quen sẽ có lợi cho cả đôi bên, bỏ qua mọi oán thù và khởi đầu lại hoặc thậm chí còn hơn thế nữa.

Nhưng không có gì đảm bảo được Ed sẽ nhìn nhận vấn đề theo cách đó, dù có phải Riddler hay không.

Thế nhưng… Oswald có gì để mất kia chứ?

Suốt mười năm, biết được rằng gã đang ở đâu đó ngoài kia là quá đủ rồi.

Nhưng Oswald là kẻ tham lam, và chưa từng phủ nhận điều đó bởi lòng tham chính là thứ đưa hắn tiến xa thế này, chính là thứ giữ cho hắn luôn đói khát và sống dai dẳng suốt bấy lâu nay; bởi mặc dù nguy cơ có thể lớn, thì phần thưởng thu được vẫn là vô giá.

Và đó cũng chính là lí do vì sao hắn mở ra sổ cái, tìm kiếm mẩu thông tin mà hắn đã khước từ bản thân suốt một tuần rưỡi, và rời khỏi nhà trước lúc hoàng hôn.

_Trước khi ta xuất hiện chẳng có gì được tạo ra ngoài những điều bất diệt, và ta chịu đựng đến vĩnh hằng._

Ngôn từ vang vọng nơi thẳm sâu tâm trí hắn như một chân ngôn khi hắn trên đường đi tới địa chỉ mình đã dán mắt nhìn đủ lâu để nó hằn một nửa vào bộ nhớ, quan sát các tòa nhà lướt qua cửa sổ xe như những thước ảnh chụp vội của một giấc mơ.

 

***

 

Mặc cho những dấu hỏi trang trí thừa thãi, văn phòng của Ed trông hợp mắt đến đáng ngạc nhiên. Oswald tưởng tượng phần còn lại của căn hộ cũng như vậy – tuy hắn không thể nhìn thấy hết từ điểm mình đang ngồi, nhưng một khi đã hiểu rõ Ed, thì chẳng khó để mà hình dung vẻ lôi cuốn đặc biệt của nó.

Nhân đây.

Một cuộc hẹn bàn công chuyện.

Chỉ có thế mà thôi.

Đó là tất cả chừng mực mà hắn cho phép.

Ấy vậy mà…

Nhìn Ed, cùng với bộ vest bảnh bao và cặp kính gài trên sống mũi như những ngày xưa cũ, ngồi tại bàn làm việc với các ngón tay đan vào nhau, trông thật giống với dáng vẻ ngày trước – lần đầu họ gặp mặt, lần đầu hắn…

Việc này khó khăn hơn hắn dự tính.

Tuy vậy, hắn vẫn _chưa_ bị giết. Có lẽ vẫn còn sót lại một tia hi vọng.

Sự yên lặng thật nặng nhọc, nặng nhọc hơn cả lúc ở quầy rượu. Lần này, Oswald đã tạo động thái đầu tiên, và lo âu bắt đầu tìm đến hắn, khiến hắn loay hoay không yên nơi chỗ ngồi của mình như một đứa trẻ nghịch ngợm bị bắt gặp đang lấy trộm bánh quy khỏi lọ.

Bởi lần trước hắn đã lên tiếng đầu tiên.

_Tôi chắc rằng anh đến đây để giết tôi, bạn cũ à._

Giờ đến lượt Ed mở lời.

Như thể cùng chung một mạch suy nghĩ với hắn, Ed lên tiếng.

“Sao anh lại ở đây, hả Oswald?” gã hỏi, giọng nói giống như một kẻ xa lạ đồng thời giống với một tình nhân, mềm mỏng với phong thái mà hắn khắc nhớ nửa vời, trong khi đôi mắt chẳng biểu lộ gì ngoài một vẻ hiếu kì hờ hững.

Oswald nén lại cơn rùng mình chạy dọc sống lưng trước thanh âm của chất giọng ấy, khoanh tay và hỏi, “Anh thì sao?” trước khi kịp ý thức về hành động của mình.

Khơi ra được phản ứng đó chỉ dựa vào sự hiện diện của mình, chỉ _thế_ thôi cũng đã khiến Ed trở thành một mối nguy, bất kể gã có toan tính gì hay không.

“Đĩa kim cương, lò sưởi sáng, một nơi người không bao giờ ruồng bỏ,” Ed nói, kéo hắn khỏi dòng suy nghĩ của mình, liếc ra ngoài cửa sổ, hướng về đường chân trời sẩm tối trước khi khóa chặt ánh nhìn với Oswald. “Đó là đâu?”

_Nhà._

Hắn không nói từ đó thành lời, nhưng Ed cũng không có vẻ gì mong đợi hắn làm thế.

“Đã mười năm rồi. Tôi thành thật không nghĩ nỗi nhớ nhà là căn nguyên xúc tác sự trở về của anh đâu,” Oswald nói, giữ âm điệu bình ổn.

Ed nhe răng cười, một thoáng của phiên bản gã hồi trẻ ẩn hiện đâu đó phía sau những đường nét ấy, nhưng không giống hoàn toàn, đủ thân thiện nhưng không mất đi vẻ răn đe.

Nếu Oswald có giỏi việc gì, thì đó là tảng lờ những cảnh cáo của Ed.

“Sao anh lại quay về?” hắn hỏi, trích rút câu trả lời, dù nó có là gì đi nữa. Hắn đã chuẩn bị tinh thần để thất vọng, hắn biết, chẳng mảy may hoài nghi việc Ed thừa hiểu đâu là câu trả lời hắn muốn – và hắn cũng chẳng mảy may hoài nghi việc Ed sẽ đưa ra câu trả lời thâm hiểm nhất.

“Khi tôi là gỗ sắt, tôi đánh bật sân nhà. Khi tôi là máu thịt, tôi tung hoành đêm tối (4). Tôi là gì?” Ed đáp lại, dựa lưng vào ghế, quan sát phản ứng của Oswald.

_Một con dơi._

Đương nhiên gã về đây bởi vì Dơi rồi.

Oswald thừa biết hắn đáng ra không nên trông mong điều gì khác.

Thế nhưng, biết và _hiểu_ là hai điều khác biệt.

“Tôi muốn tận mắt nhìn thấy _‘Thám tử đại tài nhất thế giới_ , _’”_ Ed nói tiếp sau một lúc im lặng, một thoáng thích thú hiện trong giọng điệu, hai tay rời nhau để tạo hai dấu nháy nhằm nhấn mạnh biệt danh được nhắc đến – một điệu bộ hời hợt, tuy le lói một tia hiếu kỳ.

“Dơi chỉ là một tên nhãi mà thôi,” Oswald nói, nỗi thất vọng để lại vị đắng ngắt trong miệng. Rốt cuộc thì Ed quay về chẳng phải vì hắn. Một phần trong hắn tự hỏi tại sao mình lại để cho bản thân nghĩ vậy, sau bấy lâu nay. "Tôi không nghĩ hắn sẽ gợi cho anh hứng thú gì đâu.”

 _Bạn cũ à_ , hắn muốn chêm cụm đó vào, nhưng hiểu rằng vào lúc này, nói vậy nghe sẽ giống một lời đe dọa hơn cần thiết, nên hắn mặc kệ.

Ed ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn hắn bằng đôi mắt nâu nhạt ấy và mỉm cười lần nữa. “Nếu các đầu mối của tôi đáng tin, thì tên _Người Dơi_ này là một loại ma quỷ gì đó, trỗi dậy từ các ngách hào Địa ngục để tiêu diệt lũ người hiểm ác.”

Và than ôi, Oswald muốn cười vào câu đó làm sao - ấy vậy, không một âm thanh nào thoát khỏi họng hắn.

Thánh thần giữa phàm nhân.

Quái vật giữa thánh thần.

Sói đội lốt cừu và cừu đội lốt sói.

Chúc ngươi may mắn phân biệt được đâu là đâu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Theo Ki-tô giáo, lai thế (thế giới sau khi chết) chia thành thiên đường (heaven), địa ngục (hell) và luyện ngục (purgatory) – nơi tạm trú dành cho những người chưa đủ hoàn hảo để lên thiên đàng, họ sẽ ở nơi này một thời gian dài ngắn tùy trường hợp để thanh tẩy tội lỗi. Người chết sẽ được phán xét để gửi đến một trong ba nơi này.
> 
> (2) Nguyên văn: “an olive branch” – nhành ô-liu, biểu tượng cho hòa bình hoặc thiện chí thỏa hiệp.
> 
> (3) Plutus: thần canh dữ tầng địa ngục thứ tư trong “Thần Khúc” của Dante, được đề cập trong Kỳ V: Hỏa Ngục
> 
> (4) Nguyên văn: “When I’m metal or wood, I help you get home. When I’m flesh and I’m blood, in darkness I roam.”
> 
> Trong câu này, Ed sử dụng lối chơi chữ đồng âm với từ “bat” – gậy đánh bóng chày / con dơi. Vế đầu tiên của câu đố đề cập đến chiếc gậy đánh bóng chày, từ “home” dùng để ám chỉ cú “home run” – cầu thủ đánh bóng vượt khỏi cầu trường và không phải chịu áp lực thời gian khi chạy qua các gôn để ghi điểm.


	3. Phần II

Ed rời bỏ Gotham.

Gã bỏ đi vì nhận thấy rằng thành phố này không an toàn, sự tàn sát nhan nhản khắp các đường phố ngay cả khi gã khập khiễng rời khỏi căn hộ bỏ trống nơi mình tỉnh dậy, áo quần tản mác và ướt sũng, tê cóng vẫn đọng lại trên các ngón tay.

Gã bỏ đi vì không biết mình đang ở đâu hay tại sao, thậm chí còn không rõ mình là ai, vứt bỏ bộ vest lục (phải thừa nhận là quá độ bắt mắt) ngay khi có cơ hội, và rời khỏi thành phố.

Gã bỏ đi vì không biết còn gì khác để làm.

Gã bỏ đi vì không biết gì hết.

Như vậy đâu có nghĩa gã không bị quấy nhiễu bởi những cơn ác mộng. Mặc dù trí óc tỉnh táo của gã không thể  – hoặc _không chịu_ – nhớ lại xem mình là ai hay điều gì đã xảy đến với mình, những kí ức vẫn không hề biến mất, và những cảm xúc mà chúng khơi dậy cũng thế.

Gã giận dữ mà không rõ vì sao, suốt quãng thời gian ấy, một ý nghĩ đau đáu nơi thẳm sâu trí óc luôn gợi nhắc rằng vẫn còn việc chưa hoàn thành ở Gotham, rằng gã phải quay về.

Một giai điệu được khắc nhớ nửa vời.

Những bóng ma từ quá khứ.

Thao thức, không ngơi nghỉ.

Những bóng ma gã không biết cách buông lơi.

Nhìn từ bên ngoài, thành phố Gotham dường như giống với thứ gì đó từ một câu chuyện thần tiên, một thị trấn bị nguyền rủa bởi phù thủy xấu xa nào đó.

Những kí ức ít ỏi gã có về quãng đời ở nơi ấy, cả tốt lẫn xấu, ban đầu giống như một cơn mơ, và rồi cuối cùng trở nên xác thực giữa lúc gã đang ẩn giật ở ngoại ô Metropolis bốn năm sau ngày rời đi, khi đang dựng một máy thu để bắt sóng các kênh vô tuyến của Gotham.

_Nếu nơi ấy không có thực, thì sẽ chẳng có tín hiệu gì._

Vài giây sau khi cho phép bản thân nghĩ vậy, hồi chuông rõ mồn một của bản tin buổi tối Thành phố Gotham ngân lên, điên cuồng gợi nhắc về tiếng súng nổ, một cuộc khai mở những cổng thoát lũ không bao giờ có thể đóng lại lần nữa.

Những cổng thoát lũ phải chăng nên được bịt kín thì hơn.

Vào lúc gã ý thức rõ ràng trở lại, bốn năm đã trôi qua kể từ ngày băng tan, những căn nguyên cụ thể dẫn tới sự việc ấy vẫn tuột khỏi trí nhớ; một nguồn cơn phiền muộn dai dẳng, hẳn rồi, nhưng không đủ gấp rút để mà chú tâm quá nhiều đến nó.

Dẫu sao thì làm vậy có ích gì chứ?

Đã bốn năm rồi.

_Ta vắt kiệt người, ấy vậy người vẫn tiếc thương khi ta bay vụt mất. Người có thể giết ta, nhưng ta sẽ không bao giờ chết._

Gã cho rằng thật tốt vì Cánh Cụt là một loài chim không biết bay.

Và mặc dù một phần con người Ed gào thét đòi quay về Gotham sớm nhất có thể, để bù đắp cho khoảng thời gian đã phí hoài, ngày ấy đã qua đủ lâu để gã coi như tạm nguôi ngoai. Để lột bỏ cái tên cũ, danh tính cũ, một lần nữa.

Sẽ chẳng có ích gì nếu trở về mà không có nguồn lực, không có liên hệ. Không có một kế hoạch.

Rốt cuộc thì, kiên nhẫn chính là mấu chốt của báo thù.

 

***

 

_Tôi sẽ được tái sinh. Và tôi sẽ bỏ anh lại phía sau._

Hóa ra oán thù là một động lực tương đối quyền năng.

Gã khởi đầu sự nghiệp thám tử vào khoảng năm thứ tám, tân trang bản thân một lần nữa. Gã đáng ra có thể dễ dàng kiếm được bất cứ công việc gì mình thích, bắt đầu leo thang sự nghiệp từ đó, nhưng để làm gì cơ chứ? Để lại trở thành tay sai cho những kẻ đần độn kém cỏi luôn chực chờ tru tréo, xỉ vả và khiến gã liên tục phát rồ ư?

Chỉ nghĩ vậy thôi cũng đã khiến gã phát ốm.

Nhưng được làm ông chủ của chính mình… thì _đó_ mới là điều gã nhận thấy có giá trị.

Tất nhiên, khởi nghiệp ở Gotham sẽ dàng hơn, nếu chỉ với mục đích nâng cao danh tiếng.

Sau cùng thì, không phải ngày nào cũng có một tội phạm bắt đầu sự nghiệp chuyên về phá án – hầu hết tội phạm của Gotham còn chẳng sống đủ lâu để mà manh nha ý tưởng đó.

Và dù cho gã có nỗ lực trốn tránh suy nghĩ ấy thế nào đi nữa, gã vẫn mơ về thành phố hầu như hằng đêm.

Về tất cả những điều gã đã làm và chưa làm được.

Về tất cả những điều gã đã bỏ lại phía sau.

Tiếng còi tầm vọng về từ đâu đó phía bên kia đường chân trời, lôi kéo gã bất kể gã gắng sức cưỡng lại ra sao.

_Tôi có thể bị điều khiển bởi cảm xúc, nhưng anh thì bị điều khiển bởi một thứ còn dễ đoán hơn nhiều: một thôi thúc kịch liệt, bức bách phải hoàn thiện mọi việc mình đã bắt đầu theo một phương cách thật cặn kẽ._

Lúc này đây, cái tôi là rào cản chủ yếu ngăn gã quay về; nơi gần nhất gã cho phép mình đi đến là Bludhaven – có rất nhiều vụ án ở đó để mà phá giải, mặc cho tầm nhìn của gã sau cùng vẫn dạt về phía đường chân trời nơi gã biết rằng Gotham đang nằm đợi.

Theo lí đó, toàn bộ trò thám tử tạm bợ này chỉ là một phương tiện đánh lạc hướng, một cơ hội để kiếm chác bằng trí tuệ và sức hút của gã, nhưng ngoài ra, và có lẽ quan trọng nhất, còn là một cơ hội để khoa trương.

Theo lẽ khác, nó gần như chỉ là một sự bao biện nhằm trì hoãn chuyến trở về không thể tránh khỏi của gã thêm ít lâu nữa.

Gã duy trì được một năm ở Bludhaven trước khi thứ mùi xú uế của thành phố cùng lòng hiếu kì dai dẳng rốt cuộc cũng đánh gục gã; những cơn gió lạ đang thổi ở Gotham, mang theo một con Dơi giữa mây mù. Những kẻ đưa tin của gã thì thầm về mối bất ổn, về một tia hi vọng giữa bóng đêm, về người hùng của chính Gotham.

Một phần con người gã tự hỏi Ủy viên Gordon mới được bổ nhiệm nghĩ gì về việc này.

Một phần khác của gã nghĩ về ảnh hưởng của Dơi đối với tội phạm thế giới ngầm, bật cười bởi hẳn cả đế chế đang tàn lụi – và dẫu cho gã ghét phải nghĩ về người bạn cũ ấy, gã không sao ngừng được.

Điều ấy, hiển nhiên, đến cùng những ý niệm gã đã khóa chặt từ lâu, thật lâu.

 _Yêu là tạo nên một tín ngưỡng với một vị chúa bất toàn,_ Borges đã viết vậy, mổ xẻ mảnh Địa Ngục nhỏ nhoi của Dante ngay cổng Thiên Đàng, một cơn ác mộng trú ẩn dưới lớp da của người mình từng yêu. Mổ xẻ bi kịch của Dante cùng tình yêu lạnh lẽo, không thể chạm tới của người, xa cách như những ngôi sao rực lửa được nâng niu bởi bầu trời đen kịt.

Vào một số ngày, Ed không biết liệu chính bản thân thành phố là điều gã nhớ, hay là một thứ gì đó – _một người nào đó_ – khác, một khả năng mà gã từ chối cân nhắc đến.

Tuy nhiên, một số suy nghĩ chỉ có thể bị tảng lờ, mà không thể tránh né, vậy nên thay vào đó gã nghĩ về Paolo và Francesca (1), trói buộc cùng nhau trong gió lốc; ở tầng địa ngục thứ hai; ở miền vĩnh cửu; ở chính sự bất công trao tặng câu trả lời về một tình yêu được đáp lại nhưng sinh ra sai thời điểm.

Hai kẻ bị giam hãm cùng nhau, bất kể – hoặc, chính xác hơn, là bởi vì – điều họ muốn.

Một cú ngoặt độc địa của số phận.

_Người sẽ không bao giờ tách biệt khỏi ta._

Hình phạt ấy là chưa đủ hay sao?

 

***

 

Trở về Gotham có lẽ là một sai lầm.

Ed không nhận ra điều này ngay lần đầu tiên trong tuần đó, không ngay cả vào lần thứ ba hoặc thứ tư.

Không, xúc cảm sâu xa đi kèm với sự đào xới những bóng ma từ quá khứ, thứ vốn dĩ nên được chôn vùi, _thứ_ đã hóa thành hiện tại ngay từ lúc gã đặt chân vào thành phố.

Một xúc cảm thật ra đã trở thành thực tại kể từ khi gã đặt chân đến Bludhaven – hiểu rằng khoảng chín năm vừa rồi dành để tái tạo bản thân đã đẩy đến điều này, trở lại ngay chính nơi khởi nguồn, chạy về nhà với đuôi cụp giữa hai chân.

Xem nào, có lẽ cũng không hẳn là vậy, bởi gã không trở về trong quy hàng, nhưng cũng chẳng trở về trong chiến thắng.

_Tôi sẽ được tái sinh. Và tôi sẽ bỏ anh lại phía sau._

Lời được nói ra với lòng tự tin ngút ngàn bất kể trong thâm tâm biết rõ rằng chúng chỉ là dối trá, ngay cả vào những ngày xưa cũ – bởi gã đang ở đây, trở về nhà sau hàng năm trời tỉnh táo và cảnh giác tránh né, mặc cho mọi nỗ lực đã phí hoài chỉ để lãng quên.

_Anh bị điều khiển bởi một thứ còn dễ đoán hơn nhiều: một thôi thúc kịch liệt, bức bách phải hoàn thiện mọi việc mình đã bắt đầu theo một phương cách thật cặn kẽ._

Mặc cho mọi kế hoạch được gã cẩn thận bày ra, mọi công cuộc gò ép và thuyết phục bản thân nhằm dập tắt tiếng nói nhỏ nhoi nơi thẳm sâu trí óc luôn thẽ thọt những hoài nghi, dường như bất kể gã có ấp ủ bao lâu, bất kể những hoạch định có tài tình và thấu đáo thế nào đi nữa, thì tất cả cũng chỉ vô ích mà thôi.

Bởi gã đã hoàn toàn đông cứng khi tới thăm Iceberg Lounge mới mở, khi gã đứng đó, nhịp tim dồn dập và lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi như một thiếu niên vào dịp hẹn hò đầu tiên ngay cả lúc nhận thấy cảm giác tê nhói mơ hồ mà súng phun băng sinh ra trên da mình.

Bởi mọi con đường đều dẫn gã trở về Gotham.

Bởi lần trước Oswald đã cất tiếng đầu tiên.

Giờ đến lượt gã.

“Sao anh lại ở đây?” gã hỏi, trích rút câu trả lời.

“Anh thì sao?” là một lời đáp lại ấu trĩ, khoanh tay và nhíu mày, y như gã còn nhớ.

Khi gã rốt cuộc cũng đối diện với tất cả những điều mình đã bỏ lại phía sau, câu đố duy nhất mà gã có thể nghĩ ra lại phơi bày quá nhiều điều so với dự tính; khiến gã trở lại thành cậu trai trẻ vụng về từng một lần tồn tại trong quá khứ, lúng túng bởi sự chú ý của người khác theo cái cách mà gã không còn cảm thấy từ nhiều năm nay, xóa sạch mọi khoảng cách và thời gian để rồi bỏ lại gã bất an lần nữa.

_Đĩa kim cương, lò sưởi sáng, một nơi người không bao giờ ruồng bỏ._

“Đã mười năm rồi,” Oswald nói, giữ giọng điệu bình ổn nhưng vẫn lộ vẻ mỏi mệt, cảnh giác với một tác phong không xa lạ hoàn toàn. “Tôi thành thật không nghĩ nỗi nhớ nhà là căn nguyên xúc tác sự trở về của anh đâu.”

Ed biết rằng thật ngu ngốc khi trông mong mọi điều vẫn y nguyên suốt mười năm, trông mong thành phố vĩnh viễn bất di bất dịch giữa thời gian, chờ đợi sự trở về của gã để Trái Đất bắt đầu quay lần nữa. Có thể thấy được điều đó gần như mỗi lần gã nhìn vào gương, nếu gã thành thật thừa nhận.

Ấy vậy, vẫn có đôi chút thất vọng, và phấn khích, bất kể bấy lâu nay, mặc cho – hoặc bởi lẽ – Oswald vẫn đinh ninh hắn hiểu rõ Ed hơn cả bản thân gã, để rồi thấy được kết luận đó bị phản chứng.

Gã không còn như trước.

Oswald cũng thế.

Thành phố này cũng vậy.

Vậy nên, Ed mỉm cười, trưng ra hơi nhiều răng một chút, tìm cách đưa mọi thứ về chừng mực mà gã biết cách ứng phó.

_Tôi chắc rằng anh đến đây để giết tôi, bạn cũ à._

Một giai điệu được khắc nhớ nửa vời.

Những bóng ma từ quá khứ.

Thao thức, không ngơi nghỉ.

Những bóng ma gã không biết cách buông lơi.

_Yêu là tạo nên một tín ngưỡng với một vị chúa bất toàn._

Lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm, Ed nghĩ về Isabella.

Và minh chứng đó là chưa đủ hay sao?

“Sao anh lại quay về?” Oswald hỏi, đưa gã trở về văn phòng nhỏ hẹp, về với lớp sơn phủ nhẵn nhụi của chiếc bàn làm việc mới, về với những tia mặt trời cuối cùng đang dần phai, chiếu xuyên qua màn mây vĩnh cửu của thành phố.

_Người sẽ không bao giờ tách biệt khỏi ta._

Thay vì nói điều gã biết rõ Oswald không muốn nghe (hoặc, đúng hơn, sẽ không cho phép mình được nghe) và cũng là điều chính Ed vẫn chưa muốn diễn đạt thành lời, gã đưa Dơi vào cuộc đối thoại.

Rốt cuộc, chính sự xuất hiện của Dơi tại thành phố mới là nhân tố cuối cùng thuyết phục gã trở về, như thể được dẫn lối bởi bàn tay thánh thần nào đó – hoặc là một bàn tay ác quỷ, xét trên những gì Ed đã nghe kể về nó.

“Dơi chỉ là một tên nhãi mà thôi,” Oswald nói. “Tôi không nghĩ hắn sẽ gợi được cho anh hứng thú gì đâu.”

Có lẽ chưa đủ để đảm bảo một cuộc trở về lâu dài, không, nhưng đủ để khiến Ed tiến bước chân mà gã đã khước từ bản thân kể từ khoảnh khắc quyết định bỏ lại thành phố phía sau – một quyết định gã vẫn chưa biết có nên hối hận hay không.

“Nếu các đầu mối của tôi đáng tin, thì tên _Người Dơi_ này là một loại ma quỷ gì đó, trỗi dậy từ các ngách hào Địa ngục để tiêu diệt lũ người hiểm ác,” gã nói vậy thay vì tiết lộ điều mình đang nghĩ, cật lực mỉm cười chỉ để không cười phá lên; nó như thể một con ác thú trong thần thoại, Dơi của Gotham, con ác thú Ed chẳng có lí do gì để tin vào.

Ngay khi cái tên rời khỏi miệng, gã liếc qua Oswald và thấy được hắn thoáng chuyển sắc xanh.

Mọi điều gã bỏ lại đã không còn như trước.

 

***

 

Hiệp ước hòa bình, nếu có thể gọi như vậy, rất đơn giản – chẳng có hiệp ước nào hết.

Thực ra thì, nó giống với một thỏa thuận ngầm hơn, một giao ước đình chiến không qua thẩm định.

Tóm lại, đó là một lời đón chào nồng nhiệt ngoài mong đợi của gã.

Tuy nhiên, tác dụng phụ không may của việc trở về lãnh địa thân quen vững chãi trước kia lại là nỗi bực dọc của gã đối với sự nghiệp mình chọn lựa. Thành thực mà nói, sự chán chường cứ lớn dần lên với từng vụ án mới, hầu hết chúng đều là những tội ác bột phát đơn giản, nhạt nhẽo chỉ mất chưa đầy một giờ để phá giải, nhưng việc quay về Gotham…

Xem nào.

Nó chỉ làm trầm trọng thêm một vấn đề vốn đã hiện diện.

Và vài vụ án ít ỏi đến nay gã đã giải quyết xong – dường như việc một tội phạm hoàn lương trở thành thám tử tư có vẻ tốt về mặt danh tiếng nhưng lại tệ hại về mặt làm ăn – đều nhàm chán đến đau đớn. Kể cả Dơi, dù có bị kinh sợ bởi những lớp tội phạm hèn kém của thành phố đến đâu, cũng chẳng được thú vị như Ed mong đợi.

Không, thứ thú vị hơn rất, _rất_ nhiều chính là đoàn quái nhân mang trang phục dị hợm theo sau nó. Hoặc có lẽ, là Dơi theo sau chúng, cũng thế cả thôi.

Và còn ai phù hợp để nhờ cố vấn về chủ đề này hơn Cánh Cụt, kẻ duy nhất đã ở đây suốt thời gian qua mà xem buổi diễn khai màn cơ chứ?

Ban đầu, chỉ là một chuyến thăm đơn lẻ, một đêm Thứ Ba tại quầy rượu; miễn phí, Oswald đã nhất quyết vậy, càng tốt – giá cả chỗ này gần như ác ôn ngang với hầu hết đám khách VIP của nó.

Đó cũng là một cơ hội tốt đáng kinh ngạc để làm mới lại mạng lưới của gã. Rốt cuộc, người ta phải thích nghi hoặc bị đào thải, và xét đến chút tiến triển ít ỏi mới đạt được cho đến nay, có lẽ đã tới lúc thay đổi chiến thuật rồi.

Vì vậy, Ed dành hàng giờ bên chai rượu cùng bạn thân cũ của mình và thu nhặt thật nhiều thông tin. Gã biết thêm về mọi hạng người hay ho, về những kẻ mới xuất hiện (chúng có rất nhiều, cho dù tạm thời hầu hết đều đang ở sau song sắt) cũng như vài phiên bản đạo nhái báng bổ muốn ăn theo Riddler.

Và thực sự thì đó là vấn đề về tự tôn sự nghiệp, dẫn đến việc gã quyết định ghé thăm kẻ ngớ ngẩn cục mịch tự gọi mình là Baffler một khi đã hoàn thành xong mọi công chuyện buổi tối. Kẻ còn lại, một tên Brown nào đó, gã sẽ trì hoãn ít lâu, bởi cho rằng y có lẽ sẽ hữu ích về sau.

Tất cả chỉ để nói lên rằng vai trò mới của Ed với tư cách một người thu lượm thông tin được hoạch định rất kĩ càng.

Tình bạn tái hợp giữa gã với Oswald, mặt khác, lại không như thế.

_Khi gặp được một, người sẽ có hai hoặc không gì hết._

Mười năm là một quãng thời gian dài.

Dường như đủ dài để có thể gạt đi hai ngả rẽ tầm thường là _tha thứ_ và _lãng quên_ , để mà tìm ra một lựa chọn thứ ba. Vả lại, gã linh cảm rằng Oswald chẳng hối cải gì về những việc hắn làm, cũng như Ed chẳng hề ăn năn về hành động của mình.

Thật dễ dàng làm sao, cuộc gặp mặt ấy. Oswald không khơi lại quá khứ, không hỏi gã từng ở đâu, đã và đang làm gì, không đề cập đến người quen chung nào hết. Theo cách đó, có thể thấy được mọi thứ đã thay đổi nhiều tới nhường nào.

Quả thật, những năm chia lìa là một bài học cho lòng kiên nhẫn.

_Lí lẽ là công cụ để đạt được niềm tin; niềm tin là công cụ để đạt được quyền năng; cả hai đều mất đi một khi đích đến của chúng được chạm tới._

Lần đầu tiên sau một quãng thời gian thật dài, Ed có niềm tin về tương lai.

“Vẫn giờ này tuần sau chứ?” gã hỏi khi đồng hồ đeo tay đã chỉ năm giờ sáng kém, khoang bàn rải rác những chai rượu rỗng, một hơi ấm dễ chịu râm ran trên các đầu ngón tay của gã.

Oswald tỏ vẻ khó hiểu nhưng một lúc sau vẫn gật đầu.

Bước đi mà không ngoái đầu nhìn lại quả thật khó khăn đến đáng ngạc nhiên.

 

***

 

Chuyến thăm Titus Czonka, bí danh Baffler, diễn ra…

Không được _suôn sẻ_ , nói chính xác là vậy.

Bởi Czonka đã phạm một sai lầm chết người, một sai lầm mà Ed không thể bỏ qua, mặc cho gã đã (hầu như) chấp hành luật pháp nghiêm chỉnh ra sao đi nữa trong suốt thập kỉ vừa rồi.

Tên đần đó nhạo báng gã.

Làm thế nào mà y, cái thứ đạo nhái sinh ra từ đạo nhái này, dám coi khinh người đã khả thi hóa sự tồn tại của mình? Đồ thảm bại hạng D, ô nhục, lố bịch, đần độn này dám cười vào mặt gã ư? Dám nói rằng mình lấy cảm hứng từ Cluemaster thay vì gã khi mà tên đó rõ ràng chỉ đang ăn cắp mọi thứ Ed đã làm mười năm về trước ư?

Lúc ấy, việc đó đã vượt ngưỡng một vấn đề về tự tôn sự nghiệp.

Mà trở thành một sự xúc phạm trên phương diện cá nhân.

Điều mà gã không thể bỏ qua.

“Người có thể bớt hoặc thêm chút ít, nhưng không thể nào sống thiếu ta. Ta là gì?” Ed hỏi, giữ giọng điệu hoàn toàn bình ổn trong khi luồn tay vào túi, nhìn kẻ cục súc nhíu mày.

Thứ não phẳng kém cỏi, láo xược.

Cái chết có khi còn là một định mệnh quá tử tế.

Nhưng dù sao, đã quá muộn để gã đổi ý rồi.

_Một thôi thúc kịch liệt, bức bách phải hoàn thiện mọi việc mình đã bắt đầu._

Những năm đằng đẵng, cô độc phí hoài cho việc chứng minh rằng Oswald đã sai.

Những năm đằng đẵng, cô độc lang bạt từ thành phố này sang thành phố nọ, tiêu khiển bản thân bằng những phương cách nhỏ mọn nhất hòng cưng nựng cái tôi bị tổn thương – bởi không sao phân biệt nổi áp định và luận giải (2), không thể nhìn ra mình đã từng mù quáng ở mặt nào.

Rốt cuộc, Oswald đã đúng.

“Câu trả lời là máu. Để xem _ngươi_ có bao nhiêu,” Ed nói trước khi vung con dao ngang cổ kẻ kia, trước khi nhìn sự sống phai dần khỏi mắt của thứ sao chép ấy.

Một chiến thắng sáo rỗng, nếu như có thể gọi đó là một chiến thắng – và gã còn làm hỏng cả bộ vest yêu thích vì nó.

 

***

 

Vào chuyến thăm thứ hai – chính xác là thứ ba, mặc dù Ed không coi lần đầu tiên đến quầy rượu là một cuộc viếng thăm xét theo lẽ thường – diễn ra khá suôn sẻ, đặc biệt là sau khi thấy được mọi việc đã tuột khỏi tầm kiểm soát nhanh đến mức nào.

Sự kiện… _không may_ với Baffler chỉ là chất xúc tác cho những bật phá không thể nào tránh khỏi.

Và nó có lẽ cũng đã khơi lại quá khứ.

Vậy nên, gã hỏi Oswald về Zsasz, về Fries, về Firefly, về Ivy, về tất cả những người từ quá khứ mà gã còn nhớ. Tất cả những người đã từng theo phe Cánh Cụt, rất lâu về trước.

Zsasz, từ kẻ giết thuê thành một giáo đồ, thuyết giảng về sự ân xá trong khi khắc dấu lên da sau mỗi lần giết chóc, không còn đoái hoài thù lao nữa.

Fries cùng trái tim băng giá, bị giam cầm trong một buồng giam sâu kín giữa lòng Arkham.

Firefly, rực cháy, rực cháy và rực cháy dữ dội như những vì sao trên nền trời.

Ivy, giờ đã là một thứ gì đó ở trên con người, một thứ tốt hơn hết nên tránh thật xa.

Những bóng ma từ quá khứ.

Thao thức, không ngơi nghỉ.

“Vậy là, anh đã trở thành một doanh nhân,” gã nói, quan sát tay nắm của Oswald siết chặt hơn quanh chân ly rượu mỗi lần nhắc về một cái tên, một đồng minh đã mất. “Để tránh gặp phải số phận như bọn họ. Hoặc, đúng hơn, là để trì hoãn nó.”

“Làm một trùm tội phạm toàn thời gian không còn sinh lời nữa kể từ lúc _hắn_ xuất hiện,” Oswald đáp lại với một cái nhún vai, ra hiệu cho bồi bàn mang một chai rượu khác đến. “Khi Dơi bắt đầu lôi người ta vứt vào Arkham mặc cho mục ruỗng theo cái cách mà cảnh sát chưa bao giờ làm được, tôi quyết định gác lại những kế hoạch có tính tham vọng hơn. Vô thời hạn.”

Một kị sĩ đơn độc và tất cả những quân đoàn chống lại anh ta, một chiến trận bất công ngay từ đầu.

Nhưng bất công với ai mới được?

Rốt cuộc thì, có lẽ Ed đã sai lầm trong đánh giá hời hợt ban đầu đối với chiến binh thập tự khoác áo choàng của Gotham.

“Nếu như chúng ta loại bỏ hắn thì sao?” gã hỏi, đan các ngón tay vào nhau phía trên mặt bàn và tựa cằm lên chúng.

Oswald bật cười, âm thanh chói tai và lạ lẫm; một điệu cười Ed chưa từng nghe hắn thốt ra trước đây. “Sao anh lại muốn làm vậy? Nếu có là gì, thì anh đang tiếp tay cho hắn đấy, Ed à.”

Tiếng tên gã được xướng lên bằng giọng của Oswald phá vỡ thêm một tấm kính ngăn cách con người hiện tại và con người quá khứ của Ed.

“Công cụ của đạo chích, đồ chơi của nữ hoàng. Luôn dùng nhằm ẩn náu. Dấu hiệu của hạnh phúc, dấu hiệu của khổ đau. Trao đi tất cả tương đồng vay mượn. Tôi là gì?” gã nói, đưa tay phải viền lên thái dương một đường uốn lượn.

“Tôi chịu thôi,” Oswald trả lời, nheo mắt.

Dường như hắn còn chẳng thèm giả đò tán thưởng.

Ed lặp lại câu đố một lần nữa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Paolo và Francesca: hai nhân vật trong “Thần Khúc” của Dante
> 
> Đôi tình nhân bị trừng phạt ở tầng địa ngục thứ hai – nơi dành cho những tội đồ nhục dục. Họ bị giam hãm trong một cơn lốc vĩnh hằng, quăng quật giữa không trung, giống như họ đã từng buông thả bản thân theo dục vọng.
> 
> (2) Nguyên văn: “impossible to tell projection from reflection”
> 
> Projection: phán xét về một người khác dựa trên cảm nhận chủ quan
> 
> Reflection: nhận định dựa trên các căn cứ có tính xác thực
> 
> Ở đây tác giả muốn ám chỉ rằng một số điều về tính cách/hành vi của Oswald mà Ed căm ghét thực chất chỉ là do Ed tự ngộ nhận trong đầu mình, và những điều đó không hoàn toàn là sự thật. Trong đoạn này, Ed đã hiểu ra mình đã đi tới kết luận sai lầm, hiểu ra giữa hai người họ không ai tốt đẹp hay tàn tệ hơn ai.


	4. Phần III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chương này có hint của cả BatCat và Batjokes :))

_Nếu có là gì, thì anh đang tiếp tay cho hắn đấy._

Edward Nygma, thám tử tư.

Biệt danh ấy từng khớp với phiên bản Ed hắn tới thăm vào hai tuần trước đến đáng kinh ngạc, phiên bản mà giờ đây hắn sẽ đề xuất mọi hiệp ước hay thỏa thuận giữa hai người họ.

Nó, tuy nhiên, lại không hề khớp với phiên bản Ed ngồi trước hắn tối nay chút nào. Danh tính ấy lúc này có vẻ gì đó giống như một bộ trang phục lệch cỡ, dấu hiệu của việc _y_ đang lách qua những vết nứt của vỏ bọc.

_Công cụ của đạo chích, đồ chơi của nữ hoàng. Luôn dùng nhằm ẩn náu. Dấu hiệu của hạnh phúc, dấu hiệu của khổ đau. Trao đi tất cả tương đồng vay mượn._

Riddler đã không được nhìn thấy ở Gotham mười năm rồi.

Oswald đã hi vọng rằng y sẽ không bao giờ được trông thấy lần nữa.

Vì lí do nào đó, hắn đã đủ ngu ngốc để tin rằng Ed sẽ trở về, nhưng không phải toàn bộ con người gã; để hi vọng rằng có một khả năng cho Ed tồn tại mà không cần Riddler, rằng hai cái tôi không bị ràng buộc đến độ không thể phân chia, không thể đảo ngược.

Bởi sau bấy lâu nay, câu hỏi đáng sợ, bí ẩn bao quanh E. Nygma (*) vẫn còn đó: bao nhiêu phần trong gã đơn giản chỉ là một chuỗi mặt nạ để tùy ý chọn lựa hay vứt bỏ?

Ai mới là kẻ nhìn lại từ phía dưới bề mặt kia?

Oswald có thể thề rằng hắn từng biết câu trả lời.

“Đáp án cho câu đố của anh là mặt nạ,” hắn nói ngay khi nhận ra lòng kiên nhẫn của Ed sẽ trụ lâu hơn mình.

Và chẳng phải đó lại là một điều mới mẻ nữa hay sao? Một điều khó chịu, ấy vậy vẫn gây hứng khởi, một mảnh ghép nữa của một bí ẩn không thể nào giải đáp.

Ed mỉm cười, răng lóe sáng dưới ánh đèn mờ. “Chính xác.”

 _Tại sao một thám tử tư lại mang mặt nạ?_ Oswald muốn hỏi, nhưng hỏi vậy để làm gì mới được? Trừ khi hắn tự mình hiểu ra, khả năng cao Ed sẽ không cho hắn một câu trả lời thỏa đáng.

Mọi điều với gã chẳng bao giờ là dễ dàng.

“Vậy, anh chỉ đang giả bộ hoàn lương thôi ư? Hay giả bộ không phải? Tại sao?” thay vào đó, hắn hỏi. “Anh đã nói thế nào nhỉ… để tránh khỏi số phận của _họ_ , hoặc đơn giản là để trì hoãn nó? Tại sao anh lại quay về nếu đã _biết_ rõ việc này sẽ kết thúc ra sao?”

Ed không đáp lại, chỉ nhìn hắn như thể có một mảnh ghép bí ẩn quan trọng mà Oswald đang thiếu, một mảnh ghép Ed muốn hắn có được nhưng lại từ chối trao đi dễ dàng.

Và chính sự im lặng là điều gợi hắn nhớ về cuộc đối thoại cuối cùng của họ nhiều năm trước, về những từ hắn đã nói ra trên bến tàu đó, nỗi đau vẫn tiếp xục xâm nhập những giấc mơ của hắn như một tên trộm tột cùng phiền nhiễu.

_Anh là lần duy nhất tôi để tình yêu khiến mình yếu đuối._

_Tôi muốn anh ở bên như một lời nhắc nhở thường trực để không bao giờ mắc phải sai lầm đó lần nữa._

Bất kể mọi điều đã xảy ra, bất kể mọi thù hằn, buồn đau và thương tổn, hắn vẫn không muốn mất Ed vào tay Dơi.

Bởi Oswald đã quên.

Bởi nếu vẫn còn thời gian, thì có lẽ vẫn còn hi vọng.

Nhưng hi vọng đòi hỏi sự hi sinh; sự hi sinh hắn không rõ liệu mình có khả năng thực hiện.

Và Ed hẳn phải nhận thấy hắn bồn chồn ra sao bởi gã đã ngả vào gần hơn, đủ gần đến mức Oswald có thể thề rằng hắn nghe được những bánh răng xoay vần trong trí óc dậy sóng, nhiễu loạn ấy.

“Chính anh đã nói rồi mà, Oswald – Dơi chỉ là một tên nhãi mà thôi,” gã nói trước khi lùi về chỗ cũ và nốc cạn ly.

Và đây không phải là điều gã nói, chính xác thì, nó là điều mà gã không nói ra.

_Tại sao anh lại sợ hắn?_

Bởi Ed không hề biết; bất chấp mọi nỗ lực của Oswald nhằm khiến cho gã hiểu, gã vẫn không thấy được điều đó.

“Anh không nghe thấy những điều tôi đã nói về tất cả các kẻ khác từng ở quanh đây hay sao?” Oswald rít lên, giận dữ và tuyệt vọng đẩy hắn về phía trước, lặp lại chuyển động của Ed lúc nãy. “Dơi tóm lấy _tất cả_ mọi người, hủy diệt _tất cả_ những ai chống lại hắn. Lí do cho việc _tôi_ vẫn còn ở đây mà không mục xác ở Arkham, lí do duy nhất cho việc tôi vẫn còn sở hữu quầy rượu này là gì ư? Đó là tôi _không_ có ý gây thù với hắn. Vì tôi không sợ hắn. Mà sợ hãi điều hắn gây ra cho người khác.”

Một phần nhỏ nhoi, nhưng ồn ã, và tột độ phẫn uất trong con người Oswald đang gào thét rằng cứ để Ed nếm mùi đi, cứ để gã đeo đuổi Dơi như tất cả những kẻ khác đã làm, để chứng kiến gã bị đốn hạ lần nữa. Nhưng làm vậy thì cũng gần giống việc nã một viên đạn giữa hai mắt Ed ngay tại đây, ngay lúc này.

Mọi người đều biết rằng Dơi không giết chóc.

Bởi y làm một điều còn tồi tệ hơn thế - y tàn phá và tàn phá và tàn phá, dồn kẻ tỉnh táo đến điên loạn và biến kẻ điên thành tỉnh táo, một tay giỡ tung mọi thứ mà Oswald đã cố công nửa đời để gây dựng, mọi thứ mà hắn đã hi sinh còn nhiều hơn cả ích lợi thu về.

Dơi rồi cũng sẽ phá rời Ed, cướp gã đi hệt như y đã làm với những người khác.

Nhưng Ed không biết điều đó, thế nên gã mỉm cười, lạnh lùng và hiểm hóc, vẫn mù mờ với điều ở ngay trước mặt như thường lệ. “Vậy thì, giúp tôi đi,” gã nói. “Dẫn tôi đến chỗ những kẻ còn lại. Giúp tôi hiểu về Dơi và tôi thề mình sẽ loại bỏ được hắn, dù là bằng cách này hay cách khác.”

Một tia sáng của điều gì đó quen thuộc lóe lên nơi thẳm sâu lồng ngực hắn.

_Bị khuynh đảo bởi tình yêu, và bị đọa đày theo mọi cách._

Tình yêu, sinh ra từ hủy diệt.

Hủy diệt, sinh ra bởi tình yêu.

Oswald sẽ không từ chối, thậm chí còn chẳng màng tính đến khả năng ấy, bởi mười năm chỉ là một thoáng chốc của vĩnh viễn và hắn đã khước từ Ed đủ rồi, bất kể thế nào đi nữa.

Bởi hắn không thể làm bất cứ điều gì để ngăn Ed lại một khi gã đã hạ quyết tâm.

Bởi hắn đã thấy quá nhiều người nhào mình vào bức tường thành mà Dơi đứng phía sau cho đến khi đẫm máu, vô vọng tìm cách chạm tới y, và giờ đây Oswald chẳng mảy may nghi ngờ rằng Ed cũng sẽ đi theo con đường ấy, bất chấp mọi cảnh báo của hắn.

_Anh bị điều khiển bởi một thứ còn dễ đoán hơn nhiều: một thôi thúc kịch liệt, bức bách phải hoàn thiện mọi việc mình đã bắt đầu theo một phương cách thật cặn kẽ._

Hắn đã ấn định số phận của Ed vào khoảnh khắc hắn xuất hiện tại cái văn phòng trời đánh đó, đã vô tình vứt bỏ Ed vào khoảnh khắc hắn thôi làm kẻ thù của gã.

Và hình phạt đó là chưa đủ hay sao?

 

***

 

Dơi nhăm nhe bao trùm Gotham như một bóng ma, lớn hơn cả sự sống, cào mòn mọi thứ chỉ bằng sự hiện diện của mình, hút người ta về phía mình như dụ thiêu thân vào lửa.

Và Ed càng biết nhiều về y, thì gã càng muốn hiểu được _tại sao_.

Vì vậy mới dẫn đến những cuộc phỏng vấn – nếu người ta có thể gọi chúng như vậy, bởi ngoại trừ sự hiện diện của một máy ghi âm cầm tay và một câu hỏi duy nhất, thì cũng chẳng giống phỏng vấn là bao.

Ed nghi rằng mình sẽ chẳng có được cơ hội trò chuyện với một nửa trong số đám người này nếu không có sự trợ giúp của Oswald; Cánh Cụt có thể không còn là vua thế giới ngầm nữa, nhưng hắn vẫn giữ các mối liên hệ.

Các mối liên hệ mà Ed vẫn chưa có.

“Dơi là ai hay cái gì?” gã hỏi những kẻ đồng ý nói chuyện với mình – hoặc, chính xác mà nói, là những kẻ Oswald đã thuyết phục thành công để nói chuyện với hai người họ. Không nhiều đến _thế_ , hẳn rồi, và nhiều kẻ trong số những người Ed cho rằng có giá trị đều đang bị giam ở Arkham hoặc Blackgate, tạm thời không thể tiếp cận.

Nhưng dẫu sao vẫn đủ để bắt đầu.

*

“Br… Người Dơi là kẻ hống hách, lố bịch, cố chấp, và thi thoảng lại khiến người khác phát điên lên,” Selina Kyle, ngày nay được biết đến với tên Miêu Nữ, nói với gã.

Gần như ở vẻ ngoài bóng bẩy của cô ta chẳng còn sót lại nét gì của đứa trẻ đường phố khẳng khiu mà Ed vẫn nhớ, tuy vậy gã chắc chắn tinh thần sắt đá ấy vẫn được che giấu bên dưới lớp áo quần và trang sức kiểu cách kia.

Chỉ khi soát lại băng ghi âm, gã mới nghe thấy cô ta lầm bầm thêm một điều, điều mà lúc trước gã không để ý.

“Nhưng trái tim anh ta lại đặt đúng chỗ. Kể cả đôi khi tôi thật lòng, _thật lòng_ mong rằng nó không như thế.”

*

“Hắn chỉ là một kẻ điên mặc đồ hóa trang như đám còn lại thôi, chạy lăng xăng quanh thành phố như thể mình sở hữu nó. Ngoại trừ việc hắn còn tệ hại hơn: lúc nào cũng tự cho mình là đúng đắn. Một tên chó đẻ chết tiệt cần phải được đưa về đúng vị trí của mình,” Black Mask nói, dốc một điếu thuốc lá khỏi bao và châm nó trước khi chìa bao thuốc về phía họ; Oswald đắn đo một lúc rồi nhận lấy.

 _Roman Sionis có thể còn non trẻ, nhưng thiếu thốn về tuổi đời chẳng là gì so với sự tàn độc và tham vọng của hắn_ , hắn nói với Ed khi họ lái xe rời đi.

 _Tôi tự hỏi điều đó nghe giống ai nhỉ_ , Ed đáp lại, nén nhịn một nụ cười.

Oswald móc mỉa. _Ít nhất thì tôi cũng có chút chừng mực. Roman thì không._

*

“Người Dơi là một sản phẩm của nỗi sợ,” Scarecrow nói, tựa vào lưng ghế, những ngón tay dài, gầy trơ xương của y gõ lên bàn theo một nhịp điệu nghịch tai trong khi nhìn họ với đôi mắt lạnh lùng, toan tính.

Thật là khiến người khác đứng ngồi không yên, cái bộ dạng đó – cũng như hầu hết tác phong của y nữa.

Y ngưng một lúc trước khi nghếch đầu lên và nói thêm, “Tuy nhiên, theo quan điểm của tôi, đây mới là câu hỏi thú vị hơn nhiều: _các người_ sợ hãi điều gì?”

“Kì nộp thuế,” Oswald đáp lại dễ dàng.

Crane phá lên cười, khò khè và hụt hơi như thể một người lên cơn hen đang chạy marathon.

Tuy vậy, nó vẫn phá vỡ được chút căng thẳng trong căn phòng.

*

“Dơi thân yêu là _của_ _tôi_ ,” Joker nói ra một cách đơn giản, miệng nhơ son đỏ giãn rộng để lộ quá nhiều răng, đôi mắt xanh như axit sắc sảo và ranh mãnh nằm trên khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt dị thường. Y bật cười hoan hỉ và ngả lại gần, nhìn Ed chằm chằm, mùi nồng nặc của hóa chất công nghiệp và thuốc súng xộc lên gần như gây choáng váng.

Ed không biết phải làm gì nên gã chỉ gật đầu, cố gắng ra vẻ thấu hiểu cho dù gã còn chẳng biết mình đang đồng tình với điều gì. Bên cạnh gã, Oswald im lặng đến bất thường.

Thế nhưng, phản ứng của Ed dường như xoa dịu Joker bởi y lùi lại và nhe răng cười gần như ngọt ngào. “Cũng là một quý ngài lịch thiệp nữa, Kị Sĩ Bóng Đêm dịu dàng của tôi ấy mà. Luôn luôn về nhà một mình, dù cho chúng tôi có ở ngoài khiêu vũ muộn đến độ nào đi nữa. Tôi dám chắc _anh_ biết kiểu người đó rồi đấy.”

Ed lại gật đầu, lần này dễ dàng hơn một chút.

*

Bản thân Oswald – được nhắc đến dưới cái tên Cánh Cụt nhằm lưu vào danh mục phỏng vấn – từ chối trả lời mọi câu hỏi, chỉ chán ghét nhìn vào chiếc máy ghi âm. “Anh đã biết tôi nghĩ gì rồi mà. Việc này có thực sự cần thiết không vậy?”

Khi bị hỏi kĩ hơn, hắn hất máy ghi âm khỏi mặt bàn, để nó phi lạch cạch xuống nền, trước khi lệnh cho một tên lâu la mang đến chỗ họ một chai rượu. “Tôi không muốn nói về _hắn_ ngay lúc này. Cứ gọi tôi là đồ ích kỉ hay tham lam nếu anh muốn, Ed à, nhưng tôi đã tốn quá đủ thời gian cho hắn rồi. Tôi _sẽ không_ phí thêm chút nào nữa đâu.”

Ed nhặt máy ghi âm lên, và để vấn đề được gác lại.

*

“Hắn cũng điên như chúng ta thôi,” Mad Hatter nói, một chiếc mũ vành hẹp nửa hoàn thiện đặt bấp bênh trên đùi.

Có một vẻ giậm giật kì quặc ở y mà Ed không nhớ rằng từng tồn tại mười năm về trước.

Cơ mà, cũng chẳng có vẻ gì cho thấy Jervis còn nhớ gã.

“Nào cứ đợi mà xem, những cuộc chơi hay hớm! Ở lại dùng trà đi, làm ơn đừng về sớm,” Mad Hatter nói tiếp, nhăn nhở kì vọng.

Oswald từ chối lời mời một cách lịch sự mà cương quyết trước khi Ed kịp nói gì, gấp gáp kết thúc cuộc phỏng vấn.

*

Ánh mặt trời nhảy múa trên mái tóc rực lửa của Poison Ivy và đổ những bóng hình kì dị xuống nước da nhuốm màu lục của cô, để lại ấn tượng rằng có những ngọn dây leo đang ngọ nguậy bên dưới bề mặt.

“ _Người_ Dơi là một cái gai mà tôi muốn loại trừ,” cô ta nói, mùi quả thối ngọt ngòn đến buồn nôn lơ lửng trong bầu không khí vây quanh mình.

“Tại sao?” Ed hỏi. “Cô giải thích điều đó được không?”

Tảng lờ gã, Ivy quay sang Oswald. “Tôi xong phần của mình rồi. Giờ thì để tôi yên.”

Thấy Ed không nhúc nhích, Oswald lôi gã hỏi nhà kính, nói thầm hắn _không_ muốn khiến cô ta nổi giận và gã nên thấy biết ơn vì cô ta đã đồng ý gặp mặt.

Phía sau họ, Ed nghe thấy cô ta phá lên cười, âm thanh mê hoặc đến kì dị.

Oswald đảo mắt và sải nhanh bước chân, kéo gã theo cùng.

*

“Anh ta là một người bạn,” Harvey Dent nói, giọng điệu đan xen giữa tổn thương và nỗi thất vọng muộn phiền.

“ **Hắn là một kẻ phản bội** ,” Two-Face gầm gừ, giọng điệu đầy giận dữ và thù hằn kịch liệt.

Cả hai đều từ chối giải thích rõ ý của mình, và một ánh nhìn từ Oswald bảo rằng Ed đừng nên lấn tới.

 

***

 

Vào lúc họ đã xong xuôi với các cuộc phỏng vấn, Ed thoáng cân nhắc việc tiếp cận Jim Gordon để hỏi về Người Dơi nhưng rồi gác lại ý tưởng đó. Dẫu sao thì làm thế cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì – theo như lời Oswald, Jim vẫn tiếp tục công khai phủ nhận sự tồn tại của Người Dơi, kịch liệt và vô vọng hệt như mọi khi.

Bất luận thế nào, Ed biết rằng lời giải cho câu đố về Dơi đang được ẩn giấu đâu đó trong cái cách mà người ta nhìn nhận y, đâu đó trong những sắc màu chói lóa mang bởi quân đoàn quái dị của y – trong những suy diễn hỗn loạn đến điên đầu của họ, sự thừa thãi của những ý niệm và những điều mê tín vừa củng cố vừa phản biện lẫn nhau.

Phải mất bốn tháng trước khi gã tận mắt nhìn thấy Dơi, bốn tháng trước khi gã rốt cuộc cũng ngộ ra.

Đêm muộn ngày Thứ Ba, hoặc chính xác hơn, là sáng sớm ngày Thứ Tư.

Thêm một đêm nữa ở Iceberge Lounge – khoảng thời gian mà Ed đã nhìn nhận như một phần thưởng, những khoảng khắc giá trị cho gã một điều khác để tập trung ngoài con Dơi khó đoán.

Đó là những đêm mang lại sự đồng hành dễ chịu theo cái cách mà gã từng cho là bất khả sau chuyện đã xảy ra nhiều năm về trước.

Những đêm đọng lại vĩnh hằng giữa thời gian, đong đầy đến lằn ranh bởi những khả năng bất tận.

Những đêm gã nhận ra mình quên đi thế nào là đơn độc.

_Người sẽ không bao giờ tách biệt khỏi ta._

Gotham không phải mái nhà duy nhất mà gã quay về, dường như vậy.

Và việc mải nghĩ về điều đó chính là lí do vì sao Dơi tóm được gã đang lơ là ngay tại căn hộ của mình.

“Riddler,” Dơi nói vọng lại từ đâu đó trong bóng tối, ngôn từ trầm đục và gờn sỏi đến từ thiết bị có vẻ là một bộ điều biến giọng.

 _Thật khoa trương_ , Ed nghĩ. Xét cho cùng, gã đã hình dung rằng Dơi sẽ như vậy; biết được mình đúng cũng tốt.

“Tôi đã tự hỏi khi nào mình mới nhận được sự chú ý của anh,” gã bình thản đáp lại, mặc dù nghe được nhịp tim của mình đang dồn dập gần nơi cuống họng.

“Chúc mừng,” Dơi khô khan lên tiếng. “Ông đạt được nó rồi đấy. Ông đang làm gì ở Gotham?”

Ed nhe răng cười, ép bản thân hít một hơi thật sâu trước khi trả lời. “Tại sao, tôi tưởng anh là _Thám Tử Đại Tài Nhất Thế Giới_ kia mà. Thế nên, **_điều tra đi_** , Kị Sĩ Bóng Đêm à. Riddle _đang_ làm gì ở Gotham vậy?”

Chỉ là một lời bịp bợm mà thôi; gã không phải Riddler, ít nhất thì cũng không giống với phiên bản trước kia.

Nhưng Dơi không biết điều đó.

“Tôi không ở đây để chơi đùa, Nygma. Nói tôi nghe sự thật. _Ngay bây giờ_ ,” Dơi gầm gừ, có lẽ đang làu bàu bên dưới tấm trùm đầu của mình. “Hoặc tôi sẽ ép ông nói. Chọn đi.”

Nhìn gần trông y _thực sự_ ấn tượng, mặc dù Ed chỉ thấy được đường nét mập mờ, đầy vẻ tự tin trong bóng tối.

Nhưng Ed có thể thay đổi điều đó, có thể san bằng sân chơi một chút.

“Thực sự bạo lực là cách anh giải quyết mọi vấn đề của mình đấy à? Đáng thất vọng làm sao,” gã nói, một tay rờ tới công tắc đèn trong khi tay còn lại lần tìm con dao bấm trong túi. “Được rồi, tôi sẽ thành thật với anh. Thử trả lời tôi câu này xem, _Người Dơi_ : làm thế nào để anh thoát khỏi một căn phòng tối không có cửa ra vào hay cửa sổ?”

“Gì cơ?”

“Anh bật đèn lên.”

Một tiếng bật của công tắc bóng đèn; một tia sáng của sự phấn khích lóe lên, thứ phấn khích mà gã đã không còn cảm thấy nhiều năm qua.

Một người đàn ông mặc trang phục đen, bị chiếu rọi trong chưa đầy một giây trước lúc có tiếng kim loại va leng keng trên sàn cùng một màn khói xộc lên khiến mắt Ed cay xè và cổ họng nghẹn ứ ngay khi gã định bổ nhào về phía Dơi.

Thay vì tấn công, gã buộc phải gập mình mà ho sặc sụa, cố gắng đẩy sạch tạp chất ra khỏi phổi.

Nửa phút sau, khi khói đã tan, khi gã có thể nhìn và hít thở gần như bình thường trở lại, Dơi đã biến mất.

 

***

 

Oswald hiểu rằng nó đã kết thúc ngay khoảnh khắc Ed xông vào qua cánh cửa văn phòng của hắn, mắt sáng bừng cùng nhịp thở gấp gáp.

Bốn tháng với bao của cải và công sức nhằm giữ Ed nằm ngoài tầm thị sát của Dơi đều đã phí hoài vô ích.

Bốn tháng sống trong một giấc mơ, đeo đuổi thứ xúc cảm sâu xa mà hắn đã quên rằng mình phải lãng quên.

Bốn tháng vẫn luôn biết rằng chẳng có ánh sáng nào cuối đường hầm này, ấy vậy vẫn liều mình đi xuống chỉ để có được kẻ đồng hành, tất cả chỉ vì hắn đã quên mất thế nào là không đơn độc.

“Anh đã gặp hắn,” Oswald nói, lời kết luận tiền định vọt khỏi miệng trước khi hắn kịp ngăn mình lại.

Ed gật đầu, mắt rộng mở, vai khẽ run lên. “Hắn ở… hắn ở trong căn hộ của tôi. Chờ tôi trong bóng tối.”

Oswald cố gắng cưỡng lại thôi thúc muốn đảo mắt.

“Đó là việc hắn thường làm,” thay vào đó hắn nói vậy, cố lờ đi tảng nghẹn trong cổ họng. “Ngồi đi. Anh muốn uống gì không?”

Ed gật đầu lần nữa và đi về phía ghế sofa.

Oswald đứng dậy, lấy bình rượu khỏi tủ chén cùng với hai chiếc ly, một ly rót tới nửa còn một ly đầy ắp, nốc một phần hai ly chứa nhiều hơn trước khi đưa ly kia cho Ed.

“Tôi đã giết Baffler,” Ed nói. “Nhưng _hắn_ không biết, thậm chí còn không đề cập đến việc đó. Tôi nghĩ mình phải cảm ơn anh vì điều ấy.”

“Anh có tin không nếu tôi nói rằng mình lo liệu việc bao che chỉ vì lợi ích bản thân?” Oswald hỏi, ngồi xuống ghế sofa.

Ed mỉm cười, rầu rĩ hơn là hoan hỉ. “Không hẳn.”

Họ yên lặng trong một lúc, ngồi bên nhau, âm thanh duy nhất là tiếng còi tầm xa xăm ở đâu đó ngoài đường phố.

Thêm một mảnh ghép bị khóa kín, thêm một lần bại trận trước cả khi cuộc chiến kịp bắt đầu.

“Tôi biết anh sẽ không ngừng đuổi theo hắn,” Oswald cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng, cho phép mình hớp thêm một ngụm rượu thật lớn.

_Tôi không thể thay đổi con người của anh. Tôi còn không chắc liệu mình có muốn làm vậy hay không, kể cả nếu bản thân có thể._

Ed không đáp lại, nhưng sự im lặng của gã cũng đủ coi như một câu trả lời – một kết luận tiền định nữa, một chớp nhoáng nữa của sự thật khép lại khoảng cách vốn cố chấp duy trì giữa hai người họ.

Mười năm chỉ là một thoáng chốc của vĩnh viễn.

“Anh cứ hỏi tại sao tôi quay về,” Ed nói sau một lúc lâu. “Tôi dành mười năm căm ghét anh, mười năm lập kế hoạch giết anh. Nhưng khi tôi trở lại, kể cả sau mọi điều anh đã gây ra cho tôi, sau mọi điều tôi đã gây ra cho anh, khi tôi đứng đó, tôi chỉ… không thể nào làm được.”

Oswald hiểu gã muốn nói gì.

Tình yêu, sinh ra từ hủy diệt.

Hủy diệt, sinh ra bởi tình yêu.

Vậy nên, hắn gạt đi cái tôi một lần trong đời và cho phép bản thân thử vươn tới, thử bắc cầu khoảng cách, bởi chẳng còn gì để mất nữa.

“Một số điều không bao giờ biến mất,” Oswald nói, nốc nốt phần rượu còn lại và đặt chiếc ly rỗng sang một bên. “Nói thế này có lẽ vô ích, nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ có ý định khiến anh tổn thương nhiều như mình đã làm.”

Ed bật cười trước điều đó, ôn hòa và hơi thêm phần buồn bã. “Đấy chính là điều khiến nó còn tệ hơn gấp bội.”

Tiếng còi tầm ngân lên lần nữa, lần này gần hơn trước.

Liếc về phía cửa sổ và nhận ra đã gần tới bình minh.

“Anh muốn biết tôi hỏi hắn điều gì không, ngay trước lúc hắn tẩu tán ấy?” Ed cuối cùng cũng hỏi, trông ra cửa sổ để quan sát tia sáng đang đến gần trước khi quay lại nhìn hắn.

“Một câu đố, tôi chắc chắn,” Oswald nói, một nụ cười khẽ nhếch lên nơi khóe miệng. Mặc dù hắn ghét việc Dơi đánh cắp mất sự chú ý của Ed, vẫn có chút gì đó mãn nguyện khi biết rằng Ed, bất chấp mọi rủi ro, đã vượt mặt y.

 _Lần này thôi_ , phần trí óc hoảng loạn của hắn thì thào, nhưng hắn quyết định tảng lờ nó.

Ed bật cười. “Tôi nói rằng, _làm thế nào để anh thoát khỏi một căn phòng tối không có cửa ra vào hay cửa sổ_?”

Oswald nghĩ ngợi một lúc.

“Làm thế nào?” hắn hỏi sau khi nhận thấy mình không có cách nào trả lời.

“Anh bật đèn lên,” Ed nói và phá lên cười, không hoàn toàn giống với con người gã trước đây nhưng cũng chẳng hoàn toàn giống với Riddler nguyên bản – có lẽ như thế lại hay.

Oswald cười cùng gã.

Những ánh dương đầu tiên rốt cuộc cũng chiếu rọi, trải một nền hoa văn sáng tối vô định lên mặt sàn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Nguyên văn: “the enigma wrapped around E. Nygma”
> 
> Cụm này vận dụng lối chơi chứ đồng âm giữa từ “enigma” (bí ẩn) và tên của Ed, với hàm ý muốn nói rằng Ed là con người vô cùng phức tạp, mỗi lớp danh tính lại là một bí ẩn dẫn tới một bí ẩn khác.


	5. Lời bạt

Đã có vô vàn những tranh cãi về vị trí – và bản chất cụ thể - của Địa Ngục.

Có một số người tin rằng cổng vào Địa Ngục là một cánh rừng tối tăm, u ám.

Có những người tin rằng Địa Ngục là các kẻ khác.

Có những người, dễ hiểu thôi, không hề tin vào Địa Ngục.

Có những người, khá đơn thuần, tin rằng Địa Ngục nằm dưới lòng đất.

Có những người, dựa trên kinh nghiệm của mình, tin rằng Địa Ngục là nơi nào đó trong cốt lõi mục ruỗng của Thành phố Gotham.

Nhìn xem, Thành phố Gotham… nó sống nhờ khổ ải, bọc mình trong thứ ấy như thể một tấm vải liệm, yêu thứ ấy hơn tất thảy mọi điều.

Người dân của Gotham cũng bị nó chạm tới, nỗi u sầu lan tràn khắp các tòa nhà và phố xá giống như một màn sương mờ mịt bao bọc thành phố trong cái ôm của mình, y hệt một một người tình ghen tuông.

Thành phố quay cuồng, hít thở và vật vã, một sân khấu được dựng lên cho một vở kịch với những phân lớp hoành tráng, kì vĩ.

Ở đâu đó xa xăm, có những nơi được tắm mình dưới ánh dương vàng, bù đắp cho sự dư thừa của bóng đêm tại Gotham bằng sự dư thừa của ánh sáng, không bên nào nhất thiết tốt hơn bên nào.

Trong một vài thực tại, Gotham chỉ là một thành phố bình thường, một dấu chấm trên bản đồ, một mạng lưới sơ lược những tòa nhà cùng phố xá, một chồng kim loại và bê-tông.

Trong hầu hết các thực tại, nó còn nhiều hơn thế.

Kỉ nguyên của những con quái vật chỉ diễn ra trong chớp nhoáng, một vài thập kỉ lặp đi lặp lại trong vĩnh hằng, thiêu đốt vào kí ức chung của thành phố và đắm chìm nó bởi giết chóc và hỗn loạn.

Và cư dân của Gotham luôn thích nghi, tìm ra một cách để sống trong bóng tối, tìm ra một cách để vươn lên mãnh liệt ở nơi mà những kẻ khác sẽ đổ gục.

Họ tìm ra một cách để yêu, _bất chấp điều đó_.

Hoặc, phải chăng, _là bởi vì lẽ đó_.

Một ngày kia, Gotham học được cách nhìn về bóng tối với hi vọng, lắng nghe lời thì thầm của đôi cánh bằng vải bạt, khẽ khàng như đêm xuống, và đón mừng ánh sáng sinh ra từ bóng đêm sâu thẳm nhất.

Một ngày kia, Gotham học được cách đặt niềm tin vào Dơi, hệt như chính bản thân Dơi học được cách đặt niềm tin của mình vào thành phố.

Rốt cuộc, trong thời kì vàng son, thời kì thực ra trùng với kỉ nguyên của những con quái vật, sẽ luôn có một Người Dơi, cũng như sẽ luôn có những kẻ đuổi theo anh ta.

Và cả Địa Ngục lẫn Thiên Đàng sẽ là điều mà mỗi người định đoạt.


End file.
